Tan Fácil y Difícil de Comprender
by Satine de Mikk
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado en como se dan algunos conflictos? ¿Que lleva a que alguien te agreda y molesta? El Jefe España se encontraba justo en ese dilema... hasta que una idea de pronto le invadio su mente ¿Seria acaso el amor la razon de todo? OneShot SpUk


Hallo!

Aquí Satine reportándose por segunda ocasión aquí! o/

Y ahora les traigo este Oneshot SpUk que me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo al imaginarme las expresiones de estos países xD (Yaoi! Al fin! *w*) tranquila inner mia :3 y bueno espero les guste!

Y muchas gracias Crista-tentei por la magnífica idea e inspiración la cual hizo posible el nacimiento de esta locura xD

Ahora pasemos a las sagradas aclaraciones! Hetalia no me pertenece es obra de Hidekaz – sensei quien ha hecho felices a muchas fujoshis con sus geniales personajes ¬u¬

Comenzamos!

* * *

Este era uno de esos días extrañamente tranquilos y desocupados que tenia Antonio, después de todo había estado trabajando tan excesivamente últimamente que muchos juraban ver el espíritu de España salirle de la boca en algún momento, pero a él realmente le gustaba trabajar y después de todo lo necesitaba pues su situación era literalmente critica como para andar sin hacer nada.

Antonio estaba listo esa mañana para continuar con sus infinitos deberes, cuando su jefe con una expresión entre asustado-nervioso-preocupado le pidió que descansara este día, ya que si el llegaba a colapsar de verdad tendrían graves problemas, únicamente le sonrió ampliamente, le dio una palmada en su espalda a su jefe y le dijo un "Esta bien, descuida".

En realidad lo hacía más que nada por la pena que le había provocado el ver a su jefe así, pero ahora que lo pensaba esto era lo más cercano a vacaciones que había tenido en un tiempo, ya que siempre estaba trabajando y solo "descansaba" a la hora de la comida en medio de todo su ajetreo para caer muerto de cansancio en los brazos de Morfeo hasta en la noche.

Llego a su habitación que estaba algo desordenada, tomo una silla y se sentó recargando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla viendo a través de la ventana que estaba frente a él donde podía ver la playa de manera tan tranquila que hasta parecía un retrato, poco a poco en esos momentos fueron llegando a su mente los recuerdos de su vida como país, al hacerlo no pudo evitar el soltar de vez en cuando alguna sonrisa o un suspiro al revivirlo en su mente.

- De verdad he tenido maravillosas experiencias – se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa en su boca

Muchos recuerdos le venían entre esos los de los que alguna vez fueron sus protegidos como México, Italia del Sur, Chile, Argentina y demás lo cual lo hacía sentirse profundamente feliz y que aun los recuerda con mucho cariño.

- La próxima vez que los vea, les invitare churros – se dijo nuevamente

Pero entre todos sus recuerdos de pronto vino a su mente Inglaterra en aquella época, que como le gustaba molestarle con la piratería, por más que pensó y pensó a que se debía el que lo estuviese molestando durante esa época no pudo concebir ninguna que valiera la pena además de quitarle lo que había obtenido.

- De verdad que no entiendo porque Inglaterra me traía manía en esa época – dijo pasando su mano por su cabello

Entonces en medio de todo ese pensamiento que se daba en la cabeza del jefe España surgió una idea... ¿Acaso seria por que Inglaterra estaba enamorado de él?... se quedo quieto y después se enderezo en su asiento con una mirada bastante sorprendida, sus verdes ojos estaban abiertos por esa simple conclusión.

- Vamos, que eso no tiene ningún sentido – se dijo riendo nervioso

Pero la idea no salía de su cabeza y no paraba de rondar e insistir, lo cual lo ponía un tanto nervioso y no le ayudaba en nada para así poder centrarse de una vez por todas. Pero no, la idea había tomado totalmente su mente.

- Bueno en situaciones como estas lo mejor es preguntar – se dijo levantándose decidido

Entonces así fue como salió y se dirigió a darle una visita a Inglaterra, el cual estaba trabajando sobre unos papeles que le habían dado ese mismo día y que aunque no eran urgentes no había otra cosa mejor que hacer y se puso a trabajar en ellos ya que no sabía que el País de la Pasión llegaría en nada a su casa solo para aclararse esa duda.

No paso mucho rato desde que Antonio salió justamente para visitar al inglés y quitarse de una vez por todas esa duda, seguramente en cuanto Inglaterra mismo se lo negara esa idea saldría totalmente y podría continuar con su descanso de ese día.

Llego a la casa de Arthur lo más rápido que le fue posible y toco tres veces la puerta, pero estaba demasiado ansioso y volvió a tocar con algo de insistencia, hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a un irritado Inglaterra del otro lado.

- ¡Ah! Arthur ¿Cuánto tiempo? – le dijo con su característica sonrisa el ibero

- ¿Qué haces aquí Spain? – dijo viéndolo molesto desde la puerta

- Pues he venido a visitarte – contesto valiéndole el enojo del inglés

- Vaya, tu nunca cambias – dijo suspirando pesadamente – pues pasa, estoy con unos papeles pero agradece que no son urgentes – dijo dándole paso

- Gracias Arthur – dijo sonriéndole y pasando a la casa

Antonio se preguntaba al ver la casa de Arthur cuantas veces había ido a visitarlo por propia iniciativa como en esta ocasión, pero no recordó ninguna... más bien era el inglés quien iba a su casa de vez en cuando a vacacionar. Llegaron a una especie de despacho donde Arthur le invito a tomar asiento en un sofá grande que tenia ahi, mientras él se sentaba en el escritorio a continuar con esos papeles.

- Y dime ¿Qué necesitas? – le pregunto sin quitar la vista de los documentos

- ¿Eh? Ah... sí, bueno veras estaba recordando la época de la piratería – le dijo

- ¿Aja? – contesto viéndolo de reojo Arthur

- Y me pregunte por qué me traías manía en esa época – continuo

- Prosigue... – dijo sin darle mucha importancia

- Entonces en mi mente surgió una idea – dijo tragando saliva

- ¿A si? ¿Cuál? – dijo aun metido en sus documentos

- Y pensé que me traías manía por que estabas enamorado de mi – soltó de sopetón

En la mente de España no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso como si fuese un colegial declarándole su amor a una chica, solo que no era un colegial ni Arthur era una chica y no pudo evitar cuestionarse porque de repente eso le había costado tanto trabajo decirlo, seguro con Prusia y Francia no habría sido tanto jaleo... ¿Por qué con Arthur si se daba esto?

Mientras que Arthur simplemente se paralizo al escuchar eso último de la boca de España después de tanto tiempo ¿apenas se daba cuenta? ¿No era un poco tarde ya? Entonces bajo los papeles lentamente como si se tratasen casi de una bomba que explotaría ante el más mínimo golpe, suspiro pesadamente y con seriedad miro al español.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? – le dijo serio

- No sé, simplemente broto como un churro de la freidora – le contesto

- Los churros no brotan Antonio – dijo viéndolo incrédulo por esa comparación

- Pensé que si, pero hacer la masa es divertido – dijo sonriendo como lo hacía habitualmente

- Como sea... – dijo volteando la mirada

España pudo notar esa extraña actitud en el inglés ya que en realidad esperaba una reacción ya sea de enojo o de total desaprobación, pero no ahí estaba Inglaterra viéndolo como examinándole todas sus reacciones y eso en definitiva lo ponía de nervios y le apenaba, entonces vio como con toda calma Arthur se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia él, España únicamente le seguía con la mirada aun sentado con una expresión un tanto confusa aun mas, cuando el inglés se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

- Dime Arthur – logro decir con expresión un tanto nerviosa

- Spain, de verdad eres muy lento – le dijo el inglés con mirada directa

- B-bueno eso me dicen muchos – le dijo sonriendo nervioso

Entonces vio como Inglaterra se acerco a él, España solo se limito a encogerse en su lugar quedando casi acostado en el sofá en un extraña posición que había logrado, mientras Inglaterra estaba casi encima de él.

- De verdad eres muy lento Spain... – le dijo de cerca – pero fue justo eso una de las cosas que más me gustaron de ti – le dijo viéndole a los ojos

- ¿G-gustaron? – logro preguntar nervioso

- Disculpa, me corrijo... que me gustan – y se acerco mas al español

Entonces la distancia se acorto lo suficiente para que Inglaterra besara a España quien se encontraba en un dilema interno que le hacía subir toda la sangre a la cabeza, pero durante ese beso se dio cuenta que le gustaba y poco a poco se fue soltando de sus pensamientos y comenzaba a responderle al inglés, después de todo el País de la Pasión no podía quedarse atrás.

Así siguieron besándose y a cada segundo que pasaban entraban en más confianza profundizándolo y ya habían pasado a las caricias cuando se dieron cuenta del contacto que tenían el uno con el otro, de verdad se estaba dejando llevar hasta que la necesidad de aire hizo que se separaran y así agitados como estaba no pudieron lanzarse una mirada picara y una sonrisa provocadora.

- ¿Aun quieres que conteste tu pregunta? – le pregunto pícaro el inglés

- Creo que ya no tengo ninguna duda – le dijo aun recuperando el aliento el español

Nuevamente sus verdes miradas se encontraron y sin pensarlo se volvieron a besar... esta demás decir que esa tarde hubo una unión constante entre Inglaterra y España.

* * *

(Eres tan cruel! TwT) jajaja por que? xD (por que quería todo lo del final mas explicito ¬3¬) pues no! aun no xD además es la primera vez que escribo algo asi... y como dijo Jack El Destripador: Vamos por partes :3

Espero les haya gustado este OneShot SpUk nuevamente agradecer a mi querida maestra y fan de esta pareja Crista quien me inspiro a escribir esto, Gracias Maestra! :D

Y ya saben dudas, preguntas, comentarios, Alemanias, Austrias, Grecias pueden dejármelos en un hermoso review de su parte :D

Matta nee~


End file.
